In Fate's Hands
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Una calamidad lleva a la familia Cullen a pasar las vacaciones en la ciudad que abandonaron hace 13 años, haciendo que Edward encuentre algo que estaba olvidado en su pasado. Esta vez, ¿él será capaz de cumplir sus promesas? TRADUCCIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos, los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual es de Tatyperry, solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**Recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que están señaladas en medio del capítulo, dejé el link, agreguen el youtube ;) son hermosas y ambientan la lectura.**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Fate's Hands<strong>

Edward's POV

Aún no podía creer que íbamos a pasar las vacaciones en Forks. Mis padres solo podían estar bromeando. Hasta el último momento creí que estaban planeando alguna sorpresa para nosotros; algo que solo sería revelado cuando estuviéramos en el aeropuerto, rumbo a nuestro destino. Pero no. Cuando el vuelo fue llamado tuve que aceptar que estábamos yendo rumbo a la ciudad que vi, por última vez, hace 13 años.

La fina lluvia insistía en seguir cayendo y, por lo visto, sería así por el resto del día. Definitivamente no era un clima muy afín a las vacaciones de verano, y mucho menos con lo que tenía planeado para las fechas. Si hubiese sido por mí, hubiera tomado el primer vuelo a Barcelona, la meca actual del mono patinaje, y aprovechado mis últimas vacaciones antes de entrar a la facultad. Pero no podía hacer eso en este momento. Carlisle quedaría devastado, y ya había demasiado dolor en nuestra familia para que yo lo empeorara todo y, pensándolo bien, el ambiente del fin del mundo era similar al de nuestra casa en los últimos años, principalmente en los últimos dos meses, cuando Elizabeth, mi abuela paterna, empeoró considerablemente.

Me di cuenta que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso y no queriendo pensar en cosas tristes corrí hasta mi cuarto, agarré mi monopatín y bajé nuevamente, encaminándome a la puerta pero, apenas coloqué una mano en el pomo, fui detenido por la voz de Esme.

―¿A dónde vas, Edward?

―A dar una vuelta por la ciudad, mamá. No me demoro, y cualquier cosa solo llámame al celular. No es como si aquí pudiera perderme.

―La verdad, corres el riesgo de dar dos pasos y ya estar en otra ciudad ―Emmett, mi hermano, gritó desde el sofá donde miraba un partido cualquiera de futbol americano.

―Muy gracioso, Emmett ―respondió nuestra madre, mirándonos con una mueca―. No se olviden que todos nacieron aquí, y si mal no recuerdo, Edward armó un verdadero escándalo cuando supo que nos mudaríamos a New York.

―¿Yo? ―pregunté, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se ampliaban―. ¿Y por qué no iba a querer irme de este pueblo del fin del mundo?

―Sí, tú, chico. "No, mamá, no puedo irme ahora. ¡No puedo dejar a Bella!" ―respondió ella, haciendo una voz infantil.

―¡Me acuerdo de eso! ―gritó Emmett, haciéndose presente una vez más.

―¿Quién es Bella? ―pregunté, intentando forzar algún recuerdo de mi infancia en ese lugar.

La verdad, si mi abuela no estuviera tan enferma y no hubiera insistido en que aprovecháramos las vacaciones de verano para que la trajéramos a la ciudad donde vivió la mayor parte de su vida, ni siquiera me acordaría que Forks existía y que un día viví en ese lugar lluvioso y demasiado verde para mi gusto. Para mí, Forks era solo una parada más en mi camino.

―Era una chica que vivía en nuestro barrio. Ustedes parecían gustarse, no se separaban durante todo el día y la noche, a su papá y yo nos costaba lograr que ustedes entraran en sus respectivas casas. ¡Era una verdadera gracia! ―Esme volvió a responder.

―Creo que me acuerdo de ella. Era una niña totalmente torpe, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Emmett, girándose para mirarnos―. Recuerdo que encontraba gracioso cómo alguien lograba tropezarse con sus propios pies.

―¿Recordando los viejos tiempos y hablando de esa chica que era amiga de Edward? ―preguntó papá, bajando las escaleras, probablemente volviendo del cuarto de mi abuela.

Reí con ellos pero por dentro me sentía incómodo porque todos recordaban a la chica mientras yo no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Estaba comenzando a irritarme con toda esa charla y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, decidí hacer lo que estaba por hacer antes de que esa conversa extraña comenzara, que era ir con mi monopatín por la ciudad.

Elizabeth ―o abuela Lizzy, como la llamábamos― nunca olvidó la ciudad donde vivió la mayor parte de su vida. Y a medida que la Esclerosis Múltiple (1) avanzaba, solo hablaba de regresar. Lo más irónico es que mi familia se mudó a New York precisamente para que ella pudiera recibir más asistencia médica, pero de acuerdo con el Dr. Garfield ―neurólogo que la atendía― la falta que Elizabeth sentía de su casa de cierta manera perjudicaba a su tratamiento, así como el hecho de que su enfermedad ya había sido diagnosticada en un estado avanzado. Por eso, Carlisle y Esme, decidieron traerla para atender a su último deseo: morir en Forks. A pesar de que ninguno lo dijimos en voz alta, sabíamos que ya no se podía hacer nada. La enfermedad ya había afectado a su sistema respiratorio, y de ahí en adelante era solo cuestión de tiempo.

En condiciones normales, la autorización médica para el viaje tan largo no habría sido concedida, finalmente era algo muy desgastante, no solo para ella, que había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo acostada y no lograba ni siquiera comer sin ayuda de una sonda, sino también para nosotros. Pero el Dr. Garfield hizo una excepción, sabiendo que probablemente ese sería el último deseo de su paciente. Deseo pedido hace algunos meses, poco antes de que dejara de hablar completamente. Además de eso, papá también era médico y sabría cómo actuar en caso de alguna emergencia.

* Rosie and Me ― Bonfires ( /watch?v=UCToKMzu060 )

Me sentía extraño caminando entre esos terrenos y casas sin que algún recuerdo viniera a mí. Mi vida fue hecha en New York y, de cierta manera, era como si los cinco años vividos en Forks no representaran nada.

¿Habíamos ido a _Jack in the Box _(2) con mis padres y hermanos para aprovechar sus grandiosos desayunos? Sé bien que Esme siempre pensó que esa comida debía ser hecha en casa, todos juntos alrededor de la mesa y, lo más importante, con alimentos nutritivos.

No, no debíamos desayunar ahí. ¿Pero quién sabe un refrigerio después de buscar a Emmett en la escuela?

Forks Elementary School, con sus ladrillos rojos, apareció frente a mí al final de la calle, y podía imaginar que, así como pasaba en New York, debía acabar con la paciencia de Esme pidiendo ir también a la escuela. Eso lo recuerdo, mi escuela y la de Emmett quedaban una al frente de la otra, y más de una vez intenté huir y entrar en la imponente construcción de enfrente. No quería quedarme con los niños pequeños, pero siempre era cargado de regreso, gritando que ya era un _hombrecito_ y podía ir a la escuela mayor. Me largué a reír ante esos recuerdos y de cómo las cosas cambiaron a medida que crecimos. Hoy daría todo por volver al jardín infantil, sin demasiadas preocupaciones, con tiempo de sobra para divertirme.

Y entonces me encontré pensando en la tal Bella mientras seguía bajando por la calle en mi monopatín, sintiendo cómo la llovizna, que había dado una tregua, volvía caer en mi rostro. Por lo visto debía haber sido mi primera amiga, y eso me inquietaba. ¿Yo, Edward Cullen, amigo de una chica? Nunca tuve paciencia para sus vanidades y futilidades. Por eso mismo, nunca tuve el ánimo para mantener una relación duradera; no aguantaba a ninguna mujer a mi lado sintiéndose mi dueña, ya bastaba con tener a Alice de hermana. Y entonces, por algunos momentos, me encontré deseando que ella aún viviera en la ciudad. ¿Nos reconoceríamos en el caso de encontrarnos?

―_Recuerda, Edward, ni siquiera te acordabas del nombre de la chica y ahora quieres reconocerla si aparece caminando por la calle…_

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando una melodía captó mi atención, haciendo que rápidamente dejara mis divagaciones a un lado para seguir su rastro. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en frente a una enorme casa, pintada de blanco, con las ventanas azules y un enorme patio de enfrente, donde una placa indicaba:_ Estudio de Ballet Anna Pavlova._ Me acerqué a una de las ventanas laterales de la casa de dónde provenía la música, y me paralicé al ver que dentro bailaba una linda chica.

Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño, dejando libre su rostro en forma de corazón. Sus ojos, de un marrón profundo, parecían lejanos mientras giraba por el salón, perdida en sus movimientos y alejada de todo lo que pasaba fuera de ese cuarto. No lograba quitar mis ojos de esa imagen casi angelical y, cuando me di cuenta, la música llegó a su fin y la chica, sentándose a un lado, comenzó a quitarse las zapatillas de ballet. Sus dedos parecían arrugados e hinchados, y aún desde lejos se podía ver las ampollas.

―_¿Cómo alguien logra ponerse en pie metido en esas pequeñas zapatillas de ballet y aun así bailar tan grácilmente? ―_pensé para mí. ―_Debe doler horrores._

Rápidamente guardó sus zapatillas en una mochila y salió del cuarto. Un tiempo después dejó la casa, con su rostro cubierto por el gorro de la chaqueta. Mientras bajaba por la calle, permanecí mirando su silueta hasta que se perdió de mi vista, y entonces decidí regresar a casa.

.

.

.

Ir a ver a la chica bailar, desde lejos, pasó a ser mi rutina diaria. Lloviera o estuviera soleado ―una manera de decirlo, ya que el sol parecía ser algo desconocido en Forks―, agarraba mi monopatín, salía de casa y me iba directo al estudio de _ballet_, haciendo el mismo trayecto de mi primer día en la ciudad. Ella parecía estar entrenando para algo, ya que todos los días repetía incesantemente la misma coreografía.

Era viernes y estaba ansioso.

―_¿Será que la chica entrena también los fines de semana? ¿Cómo hago para verla en esos dos días?_―. Estaba en el jardín, listo para irme a mi compromiso diario, cuando desde la baranda, la voz de Alice me hizo parar.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Hum… yo… voy a caminar por ahí.

―Voy contigo ―dijo ella, acercándose.

―¡No! ―grité―. Quiero decir, no, Alice... es mejor que te quedes. La abuela puede necesitar de alguna cosa ―intenté acordar rápidamente.

―Emmett, mamá y papá están en casa, imagino que ellos pueden cuidar tan bien de la abuela como yo ―respondió ella, mirándome sospechosamente―. A no ser que no quieras que vaya contigo. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso vas a hacer algo que tu hermana preferida no puede saber? ―preguntó, alzando las cejas.

―Claro que no ―traté de responder rápidamente antes de que su desconfianza aumentara. Alice siempre tuvo una especie de sexto sentido y prefería no alimentarlo―. Es que solo… ah, está bien, vámonos ―dije, pasándome la mano por el cabello.

Durante el tiempo que caminamos lado a lado, Alice no paró de hablar sobre como la abuela Lizzie parecía saber dónde estábamos y parecía estar mejor, aun cuando su diagnóstico era irreversible. Eso realmente me preocupaba. Por más que todos supieran el final que todo eso tendría, Alice parecía ser la menos preparada o la que más arduamente luchaba para no aceptar la enfermedad y lo cerca que estaba la muerte de nuestra abuela. Me dolía verla intentando hacer de todo para no enfrentar la verdad. Tal vez hasta por eso es que me aparté en los últimos tiempos.

Pero toda esa preocupación acabó siendo echada al fondo de mi mente cuando la ya conocida melodía llegó a mis oídos, haciéndome sonreír instantáneamente. Como no me podía acercar a la ventana porque Alice se daría cuenta del por qué estaba ahí e inventaría mil y una imágenes en su cabecita fértil, solo me senté en mi monopatín, en la acera frente al estudio, esperando la hora en la que la morena saliera de allí.

―¿Por qué estamos frente a esa casa, Edward? ―Alice preguntó, sentándose a mi lado, pareciendo confundida.

―Me gusta la música.

―Claro… ―respondió con una risita.

Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, la melodía llegando a su fin y reiniciándose varias veces. Quería poder acercarme, ver si la chica estaba bailando tan grácilmente como todas las demás veces o si incorporó algo nuevo a su coreografía, pero simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo le explicaba a Alice que toda esa semana, desde que llegamos a Forks, ver a esa chica bailar era mi más nuevo vicio, ganándole incluso a mi afición por el monopatín?

De reojo vi a Alice balancear la cabeza, riéndose sola, antes de colocarse de pie frente a mí.

―Está bien, Edward. Ya me di cuenta que te estoy interrumpiendo en algo, y sea lo que sea lo que esté dentro de esa casa te ha hecho bien. No te voy a interrumpir más.

―Gracias, Ali ―me limité a responder sin saber bien qué más podría decir, ya que ni yo mismo podía explicar el por qué estaba yendo a ese estudio todos los días.

Ella solo asintió cortamente con la cabeza.

―No te preocupes en acompañarme hasta casa, hermanito. Conozco el camino ―dijo, girándose y comenzando a bajar por la calle―. ¡Juicio! ―pude escuchar que decía antes de girar en la esquina, mientras yo me levantaba y corría en dirección a _mi ventana,_ a tiempo de ver la misma escena de todos los días. La morena sentándose en el centro del salón pareciendo cansada, comenzando a desamarrar sus zapatillas de ballet antes de agarrar su mochila y salir.

Mientras corría al frente de la casa a fin de verla salir y desaparecer por la calle, me pregunté hasta cuándo me quedaría allí, observándola desde lejos, sin tener el coraje de decir nada. Y entonces, el destino pareció decidir actuar por mí. Apenas me recosté en el árbol donde siempre me quedaba observándola descender por la calle, acurrucada en su sudadera de capucha, ella salió de la casa, pero esta vez, al lado de una chica. Las dos conversaban y sonreían. Y si creía que bailaba hermoso, era porque nunca la había visto riendo. ¡Era realmente linda!

―Chao, Bella ―oí a la otra chica decir, esas palabras parecieron sacarme del trance.

―Chao, Ang ―la morena respondió antes de girarse en dirección a su camino de todos los días.

¿Sería posible? ¿Ella podría ser la Bella de quien mi mamá había hablado? ¿La Bella a quien no quería dejar aquí en Forks cuando nos mudamos a New York? Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo salí de detrás del árbol, me subí en mi monopatín y di un leve impulso hasta estar cerca de ella.

―¿Bella?

La morena se giró y rápidamente sus ojos se concentraron en mí. Ellos me parecieron asustados al principio, pero después pude ver el reconocimiento en esas iris castañas.

―No es posible ―la oí susurrar, como si estuviese hablando consigo misma―. ¿S… si? ―respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, un gesto que aunque no la conocía bien, podía reconocer como nerviosismo.

―Hola ―dije, pasando las manos por mi cabello, sintiéndome un completo idiota. Muy bien, me había descubierto para ella ¿y ahora qué diría o qué? "_Hola, según mi mamá éramos amigos de pequeños. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_" Ella saldría corriendo calle abajo, creyéndome un completo loco. Y, dada la situación en la que me encontraba en esa última semana, tal vez lo fuera.

―Hola ―respondió ella, pareciendo un poco desconfiada.

Un silencio incómodo se acomodó sobre nosotros. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, finalmente fui quien la llamó, era yo el desconocido, pero no podía encontrar nada para explicar quién era yo y qué estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Y si ella no era la Bella correcta? Pero de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por un grito que hizo que la morena ampliara los ojos y diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

―¡Isabella!

Me giré en dirección a la voz, encontrándome de frente con un tipo rubio, de más o menos 1,80 de altura, grandes ojos azules y cabello arreglado cuidadosamente con gel para parecer desordenado.

―¿No me vas a presentar a tu nuevo amigo? ―preguntó él, agarrando el brazo de la morena con fuerza, halándola junto a él, como si fuese una muñeca de trapo.

―Él no es mi amigo, Mike.

―¿Ah, no? ―respondió con sarcasmo. Apretando aún más el brazo de ella―. Muy gracioso todo esto. Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, pero para conversar con cualquier aparecido si lo tienes, ¿verdad?

―Suéltame, Mike, me estas lastimando el brazo.

―No Mike, no puedo verte hoy porque debo ensayar. No Mike, no puedo ir a la playa con ustedes porque tengo que ir al estudio. No Mike, no quiero cenar contigo porque tengo que estar en forma para la presentación… ―dijo el rubio, haciendo una voz fina―. ¿Una estupidez, verdad Isabella? ¿Vas a tener realmente una prueba a fin de mes? ¿Estuviste ensayando todo este tempo o el _ballet_ era solo una excusa para estar viéndote con otros por ahí?

No podía creer que ese idiota le estuviera diciendo a ella todas esas cosas. ¿Quién pensaba que era? Podía ver las lágrimas formándose en los ojos de Bella mientras intentaba soltarse, en vano, del torniquete del tipo que solo podía ser su novio.

―Hey, compañero, ¿no la escuchaste decir que la estás lastimando? Suéltala ―grité, acercándome lo suficiente para darle un empujón en el pecho mientras agarraba el otro brazo de la morena, intentando llevarla junto a mí.

―¡Mira que gracioso, Isabella! ―el rubio dijo con desdén―. Él va a defender a la doncella en peligro. Cuidado, amigo, solo para advertirte, ésta dejó de ser doncella hace mucho tiempo.

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba sobre el rubio, soltando golpes seguidos en su rostro, la sangre salía por su nariz y boca mientras él intentaba inútilmente golpearme con una de sus piernas. No acostumbraba a ser un tipo violento, pero no me podía quedar ahí, viendo como insultaba a la chica sin hacer nada. Sentía una necesidad inexplicable de defenderla.

―¡Basta! ¡No aguanto más!

El grito asustado de Isabella me hizo parar e inmediatamente me giré en su dirección intentando entender su reacción. La estaba defendiendo ¿no es cierto?

―Para de golpearlo. Ya entendió lo que quisiste decir ―dijo ella, halándome del brazo, de la misma manera como habíamos hecho con ella instantes atrás. Ella evitó mirarme y solo pude entender su gesto como enojo. Tal vez ella fuese del tipo "mujer de malandro", que le gusta que la golpeen―. Y en cuanto a ti, Mike ¡basta! Si piensas todo eso de mí entonces no sé realmente lo que estamos haciendo juntos. Vamos a adelantar lo que pasaría después de las vacaciones si paso la prueba. Acabó.

Y con eso ella se giró, comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección que seguía antes de que la llamara y que terminara en todo aquello. Como había hecho antes, me subí a mi monopatín y me impulsé hasta estar nuevamente a su lado.

―Hey, espera. Sube, te llevo hasta tu casa.

―No… no es necesario ―dijo ella, sin detenerse, pero dejándome ver que una lagrima rodaba por su rostro.

―¿Estás llorando? No, por favor, no llores. No quería lastimarte, en serio. Ni hacer que te pelearas con tu novio ―dije, realmente sintiéndome mal por verla de esa forma.

―No hiciste nada malo. Es mucho decir que estoy llorando por algo que hiciste ―dijo ella, brindándome algo que imagine una sonrisa fingida.

―¿Entonces por qué lloras? No me gusta verte llorando.

Ella alzó una ceja, casi desafiándome a explicarle, antes de secarse las nuevas lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.

―Acabo de terminar una relación de tres años. Es mucho tiempo para terminar de esa forma. ¿Es un motivo suficiente para ti?

―Discúlpame ―susurré nuevamente―. Pero si me permites decirlo, él no parecía merecerte.

Me brindó una media sonrisa mientras seguía caminando, y tuve la impresión de oírla susurrar algo sobre "promesas no cumplidas", pero no le di mucha importancia.

―Ven, súbete, te llevo.

―No me voy a subir en _eso_, no puedo correr el riesgo de partirme un pie o una pierna a menos de un mes de mi examen.

―Deja de ser absurda, chica. No te vas a caer.

―No me conoces. Si lo hicieras, sabrías _con seguridad_ que me caería. ―Y esta vez su sonrisa fue genuina.

―Entonces déjame al menos acompañarte.

No dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando a mi lado. El silencio se instaló sobre nosotros, y diferente de lo que pude imaginar, no había necesidad de decir alguna cosa. El silencio era cómodo. Aproveché para colocar mi cabeza en su sitio. No quería dejarla en la puerta de su casa y volver a verla solo a través de una ventana en el estudio de ballet. Quería saber si era la Bella de mi niñez, y si es posible, quería descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre ella. Cuando estábamos llegando al final de la calle ella se echó a correr, tropezando levemente, casi se cae, antes de girar en la esquina y desaparecer de mi vista.

** Day too soon ― Sia ( /watch?v=34i0yUomjbY)

Comencé a creer que quizá estuviese loca o se cansó de mi compañía silenciosa, sin embargo seguí en el mismo ritmo y, al girar en la esquina por la cual había desaparecido, me quede estático ante la imagen que tenía frente a mis ojos. Había un pequeño parque y Bella estaba sentada en un columpio, impulsándose tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados, riéndose sola.

―¿Puedo saber qué es tan gracioso? ―pregunte, sentándome en el columpio a su lado, comenzando a balancearme también.

―¡Tú! ―respondió, mordiéndose los labios, aun con los ojos cerrados.

―¿Yo?

―Sí. Siempre acostumbrabas a defenderme así cuando los niños de la cuadra se reían de mi falta de coordinación y de los golpes que me daba.

Sabía que mis ojos estaban como platos, pero simplemente no lo podía creer.

―Quiero decir, claro que en esa época no salías distribuyendo goles por ahí, pero aun así siempre los espantabas y después me consolabas con cosas del tipo: "eres desastrosa, pero me gustas así, Bells". Pero igual, consolar continua no siendo tu fuerte ―continuo riendo.

No sabía con lo que estaba más sorprendido: con el hecho de saber que ella sabía quién era y ser capaz de acordarse de cosas bobas como esas o con el hecho de no acordarme de nada.

―Espera, ¿estás diciendo que sabes quién soy? ―pregunte, decidiendo exponer en voz alta mis dudas o por lo menos una parte de ellas.

―Claro que lo sé, Edward. Desde la primera vez que te vi escondido, viéndome bailar por la ventana del estudio. El primer día creí que estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación, pero el día siguiente estabas de nuevo, y al otro día…

―¿Y por qué no hablaste conmigo entonces? ―pregunte, ésta vez nuestros ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el otro.

―Mira, eras tú quien me espiaba. Además, eres quien se fue ―respondió encogiéndose de hombros―. Aparte, ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes?

―Yo… no sabía ―respondí casi en un susurro―. Estaba caminando por la ciudad cuando la música llamo mi atención, entonces te vi bailando, y solo sé que me sentí hipnotizado, no lograba estar un solo día sin verte, pero no tengo muchos recuerdos…

―No te acordabas de mi ―me interrumpió, y eso no era una pregunta.

―No ―respondí, decidiendo ser sincero―. Como te decía, no tengo muchos recuerdos del tiempo que viví en Forks. Para mí, mi vida siempre fue en New York, y nunca habría regresado si mi abuela no hubiese insistido.

Pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos, pero no dijo nada sobre eso. El silencio comenzó a caer nuevamente sobre nosotros, pero esta vez era diferente al anterior, y estaba ansioso por cortarlo. Sabía que ahora había sido responsable de su tristeza. Pero fu ella la primera en volver a hablar.

―Me acuerdo de ella.

―¿De mi abuela?

―Sí, siempre nos daba dulces a escondidas de tu madre, antes del almuerzo.

Y esta vez reí junto con ella. Podía no tener exactamente el mismo recuerdo, pero me acordaba perfectamente de las peleas de mamá con la abuela por culpa de los chicles, biscochos y chocolates antes de la comida.

―¿Cómo está?

―Mal. Venir para acá en estas vacaciones fue para cumplir su último deseo, que es morir en Forks. No hay nada más que podamos hacer. ―dije, parándome del columpio y pasándome las manos por el cabello. Por más que intentara no demostrarlo, eso era doloroso para mí también.

―Lo siento mucho.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que no había más que decir.

―Por lo visto, éste parque continuara marcado por las malas noticias ―dijo de pronto, volviendo a balancearse.

―¿Cómo así? ―pregunte, volviendo a mirarla, hermosa, dejándose llevar por el movimiento del columpio. De una cierta manera, allí parecía poseer la misma entrega de cuando hacia su coreografía.

―Fue aquí, en este parque, que nos vimos por última vez.

.

.

Flashback

―¡Bells! Qué bueno que te encontré ―dijo el chico de cabello bronce, corriendo por la puerta del carro apenas éste estaciono frente al parque―. Creí que me iba a ir sin despedirme de ti.

―Te dije que no quería despedirme, Edward ―la chica de largas trenzas respondió, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. No quería que su amigo viera cuán herida estaba.

―Por favor, Bells. Tampoco me quiero ir. Pero mamá dice que la abuela está enferma y en New York va a tener médicos para cuidar de ella ―respondió Edward, implorante, deseando solo que su amiga fijara una vez más aquellas orbes chocolate en él.

―Aquí también hay médicos. Tu papá es médico. ¿Por qué deben irse? ―ella volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño, aún sin mirarlo.

―No lo sé, Bells. Papá y mamá lo decidieron. No tengo elección, no puedo estar lejos de ellos.

―Pero vas a estar lejos de mí ―y, en ese momento, quien estuviese prestando atención podría ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de la pequeña niña, su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

En un impulso, Edward la abrazo fuerte. Le estaba doliendo, tanto como a ella.

―Le voy a pedir a mamá y a Emmett que escriban una carta para ti todos los días, Bells ―susurró en medio del abrazo.

―¿Lo prometes? ―la niña pregunto, apartándose un poco para poder ver a su amigo, queriendo tener la seguridad de que él no le estaba mintiendo.

―¡Lo prometo!

Fin flashback

.

―Lo siento mucho... Bells. ―El sonido de su apodo saliendo de mis labios hizo que mi corazón se disparara. Como si él reconociera la importancia detrás de aquello. Me puse de rodillas frene a su columpio, agarrando su mano. Necesitaba que ella pusiera sus ojos una vez más sobre los míos, asegurándome que todo estaba bien.

―No seas tonto, Edward. Éramos niños, ni siquiera sabíamos qué significaba una promesa ―respondió, desviando la mirada.

Pero una vez más la había hecho entristecer. Por lo visto, esa era una de mis especialidades. Podía ver que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas y que su labio inferior temblaba, y sentí el deseo inmenso de besarla, de probar el sabor que sus labios tenían, de qué manera encajaban con los míos… pero no podía. Sabía que sería algo apresurado, y no podía hacerlo. No ahora. No con ella.

―¡No es verdad! Siento haber roto mi promesa. ¿Me perdonas? ―pregunté finalmente, recobrando la razón.

Solo asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar el reloj en su muñeca y levantarse rápidamente.

―Debo irme. Dentro de poco papá llega y aún debo preparar la cena.

No sabía bien que hacer ahora. Solo sabía que no quería despedirme así, una vez más en ese parque. Quería conversar más con ella, conocerla mejor…

―¿Bella?

―¿Hum? ―preguntó, girándose.

―¿Puedo buscarte mañana? ¿En el _ballet_?

Solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de girar e irse, dejándome allí, pensando en lo que el destino nos tenía preparado.

.

.

.

Y así fueron las dos semanas siguientes. Todos los días a las 16 horas me encontraba con Bella en la puerta del estudio de _ballet_ y caminábamos hasta el parque. Seguía intentando convencerla de subir a mi monopatín, pero ella siempre repetía que "_si la conociera bien, sabría que se iba a caer_". Conversábamos por unas dos horas hasta que se despedía para irse a preparar la cena.

En esas dos semanas, Bella me contó sobre algunos recuerdos más de nuestra infancia, como cuando Emmett nos encerró en la despensa de nuestra casa, dejándonos más de una hora atrapados hasta que mamá fue a buscar algún ingrediente para el almuerzo; o cómo acostumbrábamos a robar la mamila de Alice cuando mamá no estaba mirando, o esconder las esposas de su papá.

Pero nuestras charlas no se limitaban al pasado. Le conté que iría a Yale dentro de pocos días y que quería estudiar derecho para volverme un abogado criminalista. Ella, por su parte, me conto que esa coreografía que venía ensayando hacia parte de un _ballet_ llamado: _Griselle (3)_, y que lo presentaría a fin de mes para obtener una beca en el _Royal Academy of Dance_ (4) que estaría allí para escoger a algunos alumnos para que ingresaran a la compañía en Londres. Sus ojos brillaban al hablar del _ballet_ de Londres, y era fácil ver que ese era realmente su sueño. Yo no tenía la menor duda de que lograría alcanzarlo.

Aún sentía el mismo impulso de besarla, como lo sentí el primer día en el parque, arrodillado frente a ella en el columpio, pero el momento apropiado no parecía surgir y temía estropear todo.

Ese era mi último día en Forks. Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, estaría yendo directo al aeropuerto, rumbo a Yale. La inducción para los nuevos estudiantes comenzaba en dos días y no podía perdérmelo. El examen de Bella también era el mismo día y mi idea era ir a ver su presentación antes de irme al aeropuerto. Quería estar a su lado para celebrar el acontecimiento.

Y, aún más, quería aprovechar al máximo nuestra última tarde juntos. Pasé por el estudio para recogerla y Bella parecía extraña mientras caminábamos rumbo a nuestro parque. Estaba más callada de lo normal y sus ojos precian cargar toda la tristeza del mundo.

―¿Qué pasa, Bells? ―pegunté, pasando por detrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello que había escapado de su moño.

Inmediatamente las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y me abrazó con fuerza mientras ellas caían, mojándome la camisa. La dejé llorar, solo acariciando su espalda, intentando tranquilizarla hasta que se apartó y se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque.

―Siempre lidié las críticas, pero no aguanto escuchar que mi profesora me diga que no logro transmitir ninguna emoción en mi danza ―dijo ella, volviendo a llorar.

―Shhh Bells, calma ―dije, sentándome a su lado, tomando su mano con la mía―. Tu profesora debe haber estado de mal humor hoy. Para mí tú bailas hermoso.

Rió levemente, pero el gesto no llegó a los ojos.

―Pero la prueba es _mañana_, Edward. Solo los mejores entran. Tengo que estar perfecta.

―Y lo vas a estar. Lo prometo.

―No eres la mejor persona para prometer algo.

Sus palabras me dolieron, pero sabía que tenía razón. Niños o no, la había lastimado.

―¡Pues lo prometo!

No sé quién hizo el primer movimiento, pero al momento siguiente mis labios estaban sobre los de ella, encajando perfectamente. Sus labios tenían sabor a fresas, y si pudiera, me quedaría mordisqueándolos para siempre. No fue un beso furioso, pero si algo que podría ser descrito como un beso de reconocimiento. Los labios permanecieron unidos por unos instantes hasta que mordisquee su labio inferior, haciendo que abriera ligeramente la boca. Su lengua pasó suavemente por mi labio y no lo pensé dos veces para darle entrada. Y entonces, nuestras lenguas se acariciaron, como dos amantes reencontrándose después de una larga separación.

Deposité varios besitos en sus labios antes de apartarme, observándola con cuidado. Si era posible, estaba aún más linda así, con los labios enrojecidos e hinchados y las mejillas coloradas. Todo lo que quería era congelar ese momento y cargarlo conmigo para siempre.

Pero Bella parecía tener otros planes, pues al momento siguiente estaba en pie, halándome de la mano para que la siguiera. Se agachó para coger mi monopatín y me haló hasta la calle.

―Estoy lista ―dijo, brindándome una sonrisa como nunca la había visto antes.

―¿Lista para qué? ―pregunté, sin entender sobre qué estaba hablando.

―Para ir en el monopatín contigo.

―Pero Bella, tu prueba es mañana.

―Lo sé, pero confío en ti y sé que nunca dejarías que algo malo me pase hoy. Necesito vivir emociones diferentes para poder incorporarlas a mi baile, Edward. Y quiero experimentar esto.

Me reí un poco, incómodo, sin poder creer que me estaba pidiendo eso, pero no le podía negar nada. No hoy. Esa tristeza que había visto en sus ojos cuando la busqué en el _ballet_ había desaparecido y, esta vez, yo era el responsable de esa desaparición. Volver no era una opción.

―Está bien entonces ―dije, colocando la monopatín en la calle―. Siéntate con las rodillas dobladas y los pies sobre el monopatín ―dije, sosteniendo el monopatín para que se pudiese sentar.

―¿Sentada? ―preguntó, mostrándose confundida.

―Claro que sí, no te voy a hacer ir de pié encima de eso. En tu caso, eso puede ser mortal ―respondí, robándole un rápido beso.

Bella parecía nerviosa al principio, pero poco a poco se fue relajando a medida que el monopatín ganaba velocidad y el viento nos golpeaba, desordenando nuestro cabello. Un poco antes de cruzar en la próxima esquina, detuve el monopatín, sacando un puchero de Bella.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde entre besos y vueltas en el monopatín hasta que llegó la hora de que se fuera a casa para preparar la cena.

―Mañana a las nueve estaré ahí para verte ganar esa beca ―dije, dándole un último beso.

―Voy a estar nerviosa si estás allá.

―¿Y por qué? ¿Olvidas que pasé toda la semana viéndote bailar todos los días?

―Pero era diferente.

―Bells, quiero estar presente en ese momento tan importante para ti. Si no quieres que esté está bien, lo entenderé, ¿pero recuerdas el monopatín? No dejes que miedos tan simples te detengan.

―¿Lo prometes? ―preguntó, abrazándome.

―¿Qué?

―¿Que estarás allá?

―Lo prometo ―respondí, inspirando el aroma que salía de su cabello.

.

.

.

Pero a veces, a la vida parece gustarle gastar bromas a la gente. Esa noche, apenas llegué a casa, vi que las cosas iban mal. Mamá no estaba ocupada con la cena en la cocina y Emmett no estaba frente al TV mirando algún canal de deporte. Corrí al segundo piso y apenas llegué al principio de las escaleras, el llanto de Alice se escuchó. No necesité pensar mucho para entender lo que estaba pasando. Apenas llegué al cuarto de mi abuela estaba papá, arrodillado a su lado en la cama y mamá a su lado, abrazándolo. Alice estaba arrodillada al otro lado y Emmett estaba de pié, junto a los pies de la cama. Y era como si la abuela Lizzie estuviese esperándome para morir.

La madrugada fue de telefonazos y con todos caminando de un lado para el otro, cuidando de una y otra cosa de la ceremonia fúnebre que se llevaría a cabo la mañana siguiente.

El viernes amaneció en Forks y, bajo la fina lluvia, nos dirigimos al único cementerio de la ciudad donde el pastor diría algunas palabras, así como Carlisle, para presentar nuestros homenajes a Elizabeth.

―¿Qué tienes, Edward? ―preguntó Alice, sentándose a mi lado un poco alejado de donde el cajón acababa de ser puesto y las personas se preparaban para el entierro.

―Nada, ¿por qué?

―No paras de mirar el reloj.

―Por si te olvidas, tengo un avión que coger ―dije, intentando sonar lo más indiferente posible.

―Oh, Edward, te conozco y en éste momento no estarías dándole la más mínima importancia a ese avión. Mi intuición me dice que eso tiene que ver con la misma cosa que te arrastró ese día al estudio de _ballet_, y que te sacó de casa todas las tardes en estas vacaciones. ¿Estoy equivocada?

―No ―dije, sabiendo que era inútil mentirle a Alice―. Ella tiene un compromiso importante hoy y prometí que estaría ahí para apoyarla, y una vez más le fallé.

Alice me miró con una ceja alzada, como esperando que el explicara de qué estaba hablando, pero viendo que no sacaría nada más de mí, se limitó a reír.

―Ve por ella, Edward. No has perdido nada, aún tienes tiempo de explicarte. Tu abuela murió, estoy segura que ella entenderá.

―No puedo salir en mitad del entierro de la abuela, Alice ―dije, pasando la mano por mi cabello, nervioso con la situación. Mi familia estaba ahí; mi papá necesitaba de mi apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería irme sabiendo que, una vez más, había decepcionado a Bella.

―La abuela está muerta, Edward. Lo importante es lo que hiciste por ella mientras aún estaba viva. Y con lo que hiciste, hermano, no tienes de qué arrepentirte. ¡Corre atrás de lo que está vivo y aún tiene solución!

Solo le di una sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras corría fuera del cementerio, rumbo al estudio. Sabía que el examen ya había terminado, o estaría finalizando. Solo esperaba que Bella aún estuviese ahí. Pero al llegar, me informaron que fue la primera en bailar y se fue inmediatamente. Agradecí a la chica que me dio la información, la reconocí como la misma que salía con ella el día que hablamos por primera vez, y fui por el camino que hacíamos todos los días hasta el parque, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Di algunas vueltas por la ciudad, intentando encontrar algunos de los lugares que me contó a lo largo de esas semanas, pero en ninguno de ellos pude encontrarla.

No pudiendo hacer más nada y necesitando correr si no quería perder el avión, me dirigí a casa, prestando atención a cada persona que me cruzaba por el camino; mi corazón estaba disparado ante la expectativa de que pudiera ser Bella. Pero no volví a verla.

Me fui a Yale, rumbo a mi futuro, pero mi corazón permaneció en la ciudad de Forks. Ahora solo me restaba rogar para que un día el destino nos reencontrara, como había hecho en esas vacaciones de verano, y que si había una próxima vez, fuera capaz de cumplir las promesas hechas a ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1. Diferente de lo que mucha gente cree, la **Esclerosis múltiple** no tiene nada que ver con la demencia o la senilidad. La verdad, es una enfermedad crónica del sistema nervioso central que afecta el cerebro y la médula espinal, y que interfiere en la capacidad del cerebro y de la médula de controlar las funciones como caminar, ver, hablar, orinar y otras. **No** tiene cura y su tratamiento consiste en atenuar los efectos y desacelerar la progresión de la enfermedad.

2. **Jack in the Box** es una red norteamericana de restaurantes del tipo fast-food, cuyos principales competidores son McDonald's y Burger King.

3. **Griselle** es una pieza de ballet francés de 1840. En el primer acto, la campesina Griselle está enamorada de Albrecht, un noble disfrazado de campesino. Cuando Griselle descubre el engaño, ella queda inconsolable y muere. En el segundo acto, el amor eterno de Griselle por Albrecht, que va por las noches a visitar su tumba, lo salva de que su espíritu sea tomado por los espectros de W_illis_, los fantasmas vampíricos de novias jóvenes que murieron antes del día de su matrimonio, y su reina. Siempre que un hombre se acerca ellas lo obligan a bailar hasta la muerte. Griselle baila en lugar de Albrecht y, de esa manera, impide que él se agote, rompiendo así el encanto de _Willis. _

Esta es la coreografía que Bella baila (agreguen el youtube) min. 3:37 al 5:35:

/watch?v=EQX1a87YV78&playnext=1&list=PL90445DA73FA66BB1

4. El **Royal Academy of Dance** (RAD) de Londres, fue fundada en 1920 por un grupo de artistas profesionales de danza, reunidos por Philip Richardson. La academia combina métodos de técnicas de danza francesas, italianas y rusas, para crear un estilo único de ballet. Con más de mil miembros en 82 países diferentes, la Academia es una de las mayores y más influyentes organizaciones de enseñanza y práctica de danza en el mundo. Tiene la mayor junta de exámenes de ballet clásico del mundo, a los que alrededor de dos mil aspirantes prestan exámenes durante todo el año para ser admitidos a los cursos suministrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada, Taty :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, es uno más y termina, el otro es más cortito, un poco más de la mitad de éste, lo subiré pronto :3 <strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Qué opinan, qué creen que pasará? Como dice Edward, la vida te lleva por caminos que ni imaginas…**

**Recuerden que tengo un grupo en Facebook, cordialmente invitados a unirse. **

**Este es el tercer OS que eligieron en el grupo, Gracias por participar.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos, los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, la cual es de Tatyperry, solo traduzco con su autorización.**

**Recomiendo que escuchen la canción que está señalada en medio del capítulo, es hermosa y ambienta la lectura ;)**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Seis años después.<strong>

Edward's POV

Pasé las casi 10 horas de vuelo de Connecticut hasta Londres repasando la charla que cambió completamente mi vida

.

―_¿Me mandó a llamar? ―pregunté, después de haber golpeado la imponente puerta de madera y oído la señal para que entrara._

―_¡Ah, Edward! Si, muchacho. Entra ―mi jefa, Carmen Denali, ordenó, sin alzar la cabeza de lo que sea que estaba leyendo en ese momento―. Siéntate. En un momento hablo contigo_

_Carmen era bajita, no debía medir más de 1.60 de estatura, y siempre estaba impecablemente vestida y maquillada, y con un collar de perlas en el cuello. Ella había pasado a administrar el bufete de Linklaters Advocacy en New Haven después de la muerte de su marido, Eleazar. Y, a pesar de cómo hayan pasado las cosas, tenía el respeto de todo el equipo, debido a su gran competencia en el área de Litigios y Arbitraje._

_Eleazar murió cerca de un mes después de que yo comenzara mis prácticas en el bufet, y Carmen prácticamente me adoptó ahí dentro. Ella estaba presente, acompañándome en los casos que estaba llevando, y siempre estaba dispuesta a incentivarme o me daba consejos cuando los necesitaba. Creo que extrañaba su época como profesora en Yale, y a través de mí ya no lo hacía tanto._

_Tanto, que no fue ninguna sorpresa para nadie que me contrataran un día después de mi graduación. No podía estar más feliz con el rumbo que mi carrera parecía estar tomando y, lo más importante, mi familia estaba orgullosa de mí._

_Con un suspiro audible, Carmen abrió una gaveta de su mesa, sacó una carpeta, colocó los papeles que estaba analizando y, después de guardarlos nuevamente y cerrar el cajón, se giró hacia mí, mirándome por sobre sus lentes._

―_¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando Eleazar hablaba de que tú serías una gran adquisición para nuestra firma. A pesar de lo enfermo y apartado que haya estado del trabajo, mi marido sabía reconocer un talento desde lejos._

―_Gracias ―dije, sintiéndome un poco avergonzado con aquellos elogios._

―_Durante los últimos tres años he venido acompañándote de cerca, Edward, y pude confirmar cuán acertado estaba él. Realmente tienes la abogacía en la sangre y en el alma; tienes amor por lo que haces. Es emocionante verte hablando en el tribunal, explicándote ante el jurado. Hablas con el alma, con una convicción apabullante. Y eso, hijo, es fundamentalmente nuestra profesión._

_Solo asentí con la cabeza tomando un trago del vaso con agua que estaba frente a mí, intentando enmascarar mis nervios. Hace semanas, se venía comentando por los pasillos que había sido abierto un puesto en el bufete de Londres, y que Carmen estaba encargándose personalmente de escoger al abogado que ocuparía el cargo en el que fue el primero ―y considerado el más importante― bufete de Linklaters. ¿Será posible que ella estuviera pensando en mí?_

―_Bien, Edward, no soy una mujer que se va con rodeos, y lo sabes; entonces iré directo al punto. Uno de nuestros abogados más antiguos de la sede en Londres está jubilándose y necesitamos a alguien competente para asumir el cargo. E inmediatamente pensé en ti. ¿Qué me dices? ―preguntó, observándome cautelosamente, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Estaba bromeando conmigo ¿verdad?; en cualquier momento alguien entraría por la puerta o aparecería de debajo de la mesa diciendo que era el día de las burlas o alguna broma de pésimo gusto, porque no podía ser. Tenía un poco más de un año de graduado, debía haber otras personas que ella pudiese enviar; a Ben, por ejemplo, o a Peter… pero, por otro lado, ¿por qué no? Era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Incluso antes de graduarme, ayudaba al bufete a ganar algunos casos, actuando efectivamente, dando sugerencias que eran excelentes opciones. Además, no tenía esposa, hijos, nada que complicara la mudanza a otro continente. Me haría falta mi familia, pero tanto ellos como yo podríamos visitarnos de vez en cuando. Y mi madre siempre me decía que, por más que fuese horrible admitirlo, los padres criaban a los hijos para darlos al mundo. Y, sobre todo, era mi oportunidad de estar en Londres. _

_¿Ella aún estaría ahí? ¿Habrá logrado alcanzar su sueño?_

_._

Aún ahora, mientras caminaba por _Silk Street_ para mi primer día de trabajo, estaba un tanto nervioso por la nueva etapa que se iniciaría apenas colocara los pies en aquel lugar. Pero también estaba nervioso por la posibilidad de toparme con cierta morena con los ojos más expresivos que vi jamás, y que, aún sin querer, tenía el poder de decepcionar. En dos ocasiones tuve la impresión de haberla visto, pero al correr para estar más cerca constaté, en las dos veces, que eran solo mis ojos los que me estaban jugando una broma. _―Recuerda, Edward. Estás en Londres, una de las mayores ciudades del mundo, y no en un huevo de codorniz llamado Forks. _

Llegué al bufete a las 9 en punto y me apresuré a buscar al responsable de la sede, el señor Aro Vulturi, uno de los nombres más respetados cuando se trataba de Propiedad Intelectual. Carmen ya se había puesto en contacto con él, que me esperaba para presentarme a los otros abogados y asegurarse de que quedara instalado perfectamente.

Aro tenía la piel muy blanca, que contrastaba con su cabello bastante negro y los ojos almendrados del mismo color. Su nariz fina y la quijada angulosa le daban un aire de imponencia, confirmado por el agarre fuerte de mano que me dio apenas entré en su oficina.

―Sé muy bienvenido a la sede de Londres, Edward. Si Carmen te escogió entonces estoy seguro que vas a favorecer mucho a nuestro bufete ―dijo, con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. _Y después dicen que los ingleses son personas frías._

―Gracias, Aro. Espero ser merecedor de toda esa confianza.

La hora siguiente pasó con él poniéndome al tanto del funcionamiento de la sede, que no era muy diferente a la forma de trabajo en New Haven, y presentándome a los otros miembros del equipo.

Compartiría el sector civil y criminal de la empresa en el decimoséptimo piso con otros tres abogados: Jasper Whitlock, James Johnson y Rosalie Hale, además de nuestra secretaria, Claire White. Todos parecían amables cuando Aro nos presentó, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la vista que tenía desde mi sala. La gran ventana de vidrio daba hacia un parque repleto de árboles y un gran lago en el centro, desde donde podía ver a algunas personas caminando y, a lo lejos, era imposible no reconocer la _Big eye_, la rueda gigante que atraía a millones de turistas todos los días.

.

.

.

La primera semana pasó sin grandes novedades. Rápidamente traté de adecuarme y ya comencé a trabajar junto con Jasper en un complicado caso que envolvía el asesinato de un joven en una estación del metro de la capital. Un crimen nada común y que conmocionó a la población local, más que a mí, que viniendo de los Estados Unidos, no era tan novedoso.

Pasaban poco más de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Alice entró en mi despacho sin ser anunciada, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, como si estuviese planeando algo, lo que siempre me dejaba incómodo.

Había aprovechado sus vacaciones para venir conmigo, para ayudarme a organizar la casa en la que viviría en el barrio _Kensigton_, y hacerme compañía en este comienzo. Por lo menos era lo que ella decía, pero sabía muy bien que quería aprovechar para hacer innumerables compras en _Oxford Street_ y en _Nothing Hill._

―¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? ―pregunté sin darme el trabajo de quitar los ojos del documento que estaba leyendo, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla frente a mí y comenzaba a cambiar de lugar los objetos sobre la mesa.

―Te vine a avisar que esta noche vamos al _Royal Albert Hall_ y que, por lo tanto, te quiero en casa máximo a las siete de la noche. El traje estará esperándote encima de tu cama.

―Pero ya estoy de traje, Alice ―dije, conteniéndome para no reír al oírla bufar, llevando las manos hacia el cielo.

―¡Mírame, Edward! Estoy hablando del Royal Albert Hall, y no del pub de la esquina. Nadie va allá con la misma ropa que pasó el día entero trabajando. Además, nadie va con ropa usada. Es noche para estrenar, hermanito, ¿sabes cuánto tuve que desembolsar para conseguir esas entradas?

―No lo sé y, por favor, no pierdas tu tiempo en decírmelo.

La vi rolar los ojos antes de colocarse nuevamente en pié y encaminarse a la puerta.

―¿Alice? ―llamé antes de que alcanzara el pomo―. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

―Es secreto, hermanito. Pero algo me dice que te va a gustar. No llegues tarde.

Y diciendo eso salió, sin ni al menos despedirse. Dejándome nuevamente en mis pensamientos.

.

.

.

Alice's POV

Edward raramente hablaba de las vacaciones que pasamos en Forks seis años atrás, cuando nuestra abuela murió. Todos evitábamos esos recuerdos dolorosos, pero sabía que mi hermano tenía un motivo más para evitarlas: la tal chica que bailaba en el ballet. Él no se perdonaba por haber fallado a la promesa que le hizo, sea cual sea la que haya sido. Era eso lo que repetía mientras lloraba en mis hombros horas antes de su partida a Yale.

En los años siguientes, Edward se enfrascó en su carrera y en el trabajo que consiguió en _Linklaters Advocacy._ Mientras Emmett y yo no nos perdíamos una sola fiesta que organizaban en la facultad, Edward se metía cada vez más en los estudios y en la carrera prometedora que tenía frente a él, viviendo solo para los estudios. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que, la verdad, esa era su manera de no pensar y remorderse por lo errado que haya hecho.

La foto de dos jóvenes sonriendo, abrazados encima de un monopatín como fondo de pantalla de su Iphone, aún tantos años después, era la prueba de eso.

Por eso regresé a Forks hace dos años.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, fui hasta el estudio donde sabía que Edward había ido todas las tardes durante aquellas vacaciones. Fingiendo querer información sobre las clases me quedé observando a las decenas de fotos en la pared hasta encontrar la única que me interesaba. Valiéndome de engaños a la muchachita que trabajaba de secretaria, logré descubrir que el nombre de la bailarina en la foto era Isabella Swan y que estudió ahí toda su vida hasta que la aprobaron en el _Royal Academy of Dance,_ y se mudó a Londres, donde se convirtió en una de las principales bailarinas del instituto.

Según Emmett, tenía que convencerme de que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, no mientras Edward siguiera en New Haven y ella en Londres. Pero por supuesto, el destino decidió darme un empujoncito. Al menos fue la única explicación a la que llegué cuando, al parar para tomar un café en Nothing Hill, me topé con unos carteles anunciando el estreno de Don Quijote, en el Royal Albert Hall, protagonizada por Isabella Swan como _Quitería_.

Definitivamente era el momento de que Alice Cullen actuara.

.

.

.

Edward's POV

* Magic ― Colbie Caillat

Alice parecía más animada que nunca mientras íbamos rumbo al _Royal Albert Hall_, contándome los más mínimos detalles de cómo tuvo que usar sus dotes artísticos para convencer a una pareja de paquistanís de vender sus entradas por el triple del precio que pagaron. Alegando que esa era la pieza de ballet preferida de su mamá enferma y que su padre quería mucho llevarla en el aniversario número 45 de matrimonio; mi hermana derritió el corazón de la esposa del paquistaní, quien no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar la propuesta de Alice. Realmente no podía entender por qué tanto esfuerzo en el gasto por un espectáculo cualquiera; pero cuando opiné, ella solo me fusiló con la mirada, sin decir una sola palabra.

El espectáculo había acabado de empezar y ya me arrepentía amargamente de no haber leído el programa que me entregaron en la entrada. Pero estaba tan ocupado molestando a Alice por haberme llevado a ver Don Quijote ―nunca podía pasar del primer capítulo del libro, imagina solo cómo sería el ballet―, que no me preocupé con más nada que refunfuñar, actuando como un niño berrinchudo mientras mi hermana reía bajito a mi lado.

Si hubiese actuado como un adulto y no como un niño, tal vez me hubiera preparado para la visión de la bella morena en el escenario, simplemente deslumbrante, con un vestido rojo y justo, y una flor agarrada en su cabello. Aún desde la segunda fila era capaz de ver con exactitud que el tiempo solo le hizo bien, que continuaba simplemente hermosa y bailando espectacularmente.

Podía sentir los ojos de Alice sobre mí, y solo eso bastaba para que me diera cuenta que, de alguna manera, ella sabía quién era aquella en el escenario, y que nuestra presencia esa noche en ese teatro no era mera coincidencia. Pero por más que quería preguntar como eso pasó, no podía quitar mis ojos de la morena en el escenario, como si quisiera memorizar cada uno de sus movimientos, los más mínimos detalles.

Fue la pieza de ballet más intensa que vi alguna vez ―no que hubiese asistido a muchos en mi vida―. Era como si sintiera el dolor de Quitería al ser obligada a casarse con otro y nunca más ver a Basilio, para después tener la alegría al ser casada con su amor, permitido y bendecido por su padre. Yo también viví el dolor de nunca más verla, y ahora el instante de felicidad al tenerla ahí, hermosa, ante mis ojos.

El telón ya había caído y buena parte del público se dirigía a la salida y yo aún permanecía sentado en el mismo lugar, con los ojos fijos en el escenario. Era como si al moverme fuese a descubrir que todo no pasaba de un simple sueño. Ni yo mismo me di cuenta que Alice había desaparecido de mi lado.

―Ahora es tu turno, Edward ―dijo, entregándome un vaso con una orquídea púrpura―. Aún tienes mucho tiempo para agradecerme. Ahora ve a decirle que la amas.

―Pero… yo… cómo…

―Después, Edward. Tienes una entrada a los camerinos ―dijo, apuntando hacia una puerta en el lateral del escenario―. ¡Nos vemos más tarde en casa! ―y diciendo eso, me dio un beso y se fue.

Nunca fui bueno en hacer cosas a escondidas o prohibidas, pero sabía que si no hablaba con ella ahora, tal vez nunca volviera a tener otra oportunidad. Con eso en mente me encaminé hacia la puerta y caminé por el largo corredor, todo iluminado y con diversas puertas en ambos lados. Algunas personas pasaban a mi lado, pero estaban todos tan eufóricos y corriendo tanto que no se detuvieron a prestar atención a nada.

Pude ver algunos nombres en las puertas, y caminé hasta encontrar la única que me interesaba, donde en la placa se podía leer: Miss Swan. Respirando profundo golpee, oyendo un suave "entre", viniendo del interior. Con las manos temblando y sintiéndome más nervioso de lo que jamás estuve antes, abrí la pesada puerta de madera.

La primera cosa que noté fue que el camerino estaba repleto de arreglos florales. En seguida, oí una melodía suave que venía de unos parlantes puestos en la pared, y después me di cuenta que la iluminación del escenario no me engañaba. Ella continuaba bellísima, sentada ante el espejo, con los ojos cerrados, quitándose el maquillaje.

―Impresionante, continuas bailando hermoso ―finalmente tomé el valor de hablar, haciéndome notar por primera vez.

Por el espejo, pude sentir que se ponía rígida, y entonces respiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos lentamente, atrapándolos en los míos.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Edward? ―no pude dejar de notar que su voz no contenía alegría, rabia o quizá se notaba herida, nada de eso; solo…. Indiferencia.

―¿Aquí en el Royal Albert Hall, en Londres o en tu camerino? ―pregunté, intentando aliviar el ambiente tenso que se podía sentir en el aire. En respuesta, Bella solo alzó una ceja, aún sin girarse para mirarme.

―Ahora estoy trabajando en Londres, y esta noche mi hermana me arrastró hacia acá para asistir al estreno, pero no imaginaba que eras tú la bailarina principal. Y ahora estoy aquí, en tu camerino, para entregarte esta flor con un pedido de disculpas ―solté de una única vez, con un suspiro derrotado.

―Gracias ―dijo, volviendo a quitar su maquillaje―. Puedes dejarla junto con las otras. Y si era solo eso, ya cumpliste con tu deber. Puedes irte.

―Bella, por favor, escúchame. Yo... yo... mierda, Bella. Pasé seis años sin lograr sacarte de mi cabeza, culpándome por el dolor que sabía una vez más te había causado.

―No te quiero escuchar, Edward, por favor. Vete. Una cosa fue herirme cuando éramos niños, pero esa vez fue diferente. Sabías lo importante que ese día era para mí ―dijo, por primera vez girándose, permitiéndome ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

―Pero Bella… ¡Fu atrás de ti! Solo que tu presentación ya había acabado. Mi a…

―¿Está todo bien, Bella? ―un tipo que reconocí como su compañero interrumpió, colando la cabeza dentro de la puerta, mirándome para luego ver a Bella con desconfianza.

―Sí, Jacob. Solo es un viejo conocido que ya se va.

Miré de ella hacia la puerta, sintiendo un dolor inmenso. Debía escucharme, al menos dejar que le explicara lo que había pasado

―Bella, deja que solo te invite a un café para intentar explicarte lo que pasó ese día después de que nos separamos por última vez ―prácticamente imploré, acercándome y tomando su mano.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en una expresión impasible y ni un solo sonido salió de su boca. Sabiendo que no había nada más que pudiera hacer, la solté y dejé el vaso sobre el buró antes de encaminarme hacia la puerta.

―En media hora en el Café _Consort_ ―fue la última cosa que escuché antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

.

.

.

Estábamos hace cinco minutos sentados, el uno frente al otro, sin que ninguna palabra se dijera. El ambiente parecía tan tenso que sería posible partirlo con un cuchillo. Intentaba pensar en la mejor manera de comenzar a explicarme, pero no sabía cómo hacer para que ella me escuchara hasta el final. Cuando pensé en empezar, el mesero se acercó trayendo nuestros pedidos; un Latte para ella y un Macchiato para mí. La observé dar un pequeño trago a su bebida antes de respirar profundo y, observando las líneas de la mesa, empezó a hablar.

―Esperé hasta el último minuto a que llegaras, pero cuando la verdad de que no irías se vino contra mí, pedí ser la primera en bailar y canalicé todo el dolor que sentía en mis movimientos. Según mi profesora, nunca en tantos años de ballet, bailé con tanta intensidad y con tantos sentimientos aflorando de mí. Por lo que supe después, fue por la intensidad de esas emociones transmitidas a través del baile que garanticé mi beca. Entonces, tal vez en el fondo, debí haberte agradecido cuando entraste en mi camerino, y no haberte echado ―dijo, mirándome por primera vez desde que llegó al café.

―¿Tienes idea, Edward, de cómo me sentí cuando no apareciste? Sabías cuán importante era esa prueba para mí. Sabías cuánto significaba, y aun así, una vez más, no cumpliste con tu palabra. Entonces me vine para acá, dispuesta a olvidarme de todo eso y realizar mi sueño. Y de cierta manera lo logré, pero cada vez que elogiaban la intensidad con la que realizaba mis coreografías, era tu rostro el que venía a mi mente, porque solo yo sabía lo que causaba todo ese dolor, esa sensación de ser tan insignificante y fácilmente olvidad y apartada… no solo una, sino dos veces.

―Bella, yo… ―sabía que la había lastimado mucho con no aparecer esa mañana seis años atrás, pero nunca pude imaginar que sería de esa manera.

―Si vas a inventar una disculpa cualquier detente, Edward. Realmente no necesito ni quiero oír cosas de ese tipo ―dijo, girando su mirada.

―En esa última tarde que nos vimos, cuando llegué a casa, me di cuenta que estaba algo mal. Apenas llegué al cuarto de mi abuela, ella miró en dirección a la puerta, en mi dirección, abrió la mayor sonrisa que le vi dar en los últimos tiempos y entonces murió.

―¿Qué? ―gritó Bella, mirándome, pareciendo horrorizada con lo que le acababa de decir―. Yo…

―Pasamos la madrugada entera envueltos con todo lo que eso generaba, y entonces a la mañana siguiente fuimos al entierro ―continué, ajeno a su expresión de shock―. Estaba dividido… quería estar contigo, darte todo el apoyo que sabía estabas esperando de mí, pero al mismo tiempo no podía abandonar a mi familia en un momento como ese. Mi hermana Alice fue la única que se dio cuenta de mi estado, y cuando le conté lo que estaba pasando ella me mandó a ir tras de ti, porque lo que pude haber hecho por mi abuela, lo hice cuando estaba viva. Pero cuando llegué al estudio de ballet ya había terminado tu presentación y te habías ido. Aun así corrí hasta el parque y algunos de los lugares por donde caminamos y conversamos en esas semanas, pero no estabas por ningún lado.

―Me fui hasta _La Push_ para nadar. Tirarme en acantilados siempre me relajó ―dijo mientras yo apretaba su mano sobre la mesa, feliz de que no se apartara―. Me siento tan idiota por haberte dicho todo eso, haberte acusado de esa manera. No tenía idea… la verdad, era lógico pensar en eso después de todo lo que me contaste en esas semanas, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que una vez más habías roto tu promesa. Realmente lo siento mucho.

―No tenías como saberlo, Bella; y además, mi historial estaba en mi contra. Casi enloquezco ese día y creo que mi familia nunca me vio llorar tanto. Fueron los peores seis años de mi vida, porque la primera vez no sabía lo que te había hecho, pero esa vez, sabía que te había herido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso

―Lo acepto ―dijo, colando sus ojos en los míos y sonriendo por primera vez, aunque sus ojos continuaban húmedos.

―¿Qué aceptas? ―pregunté, confundido con su cambio repentino de postura.

―Tu pedido de disculpas.

Me hizo contar todo lo que hice en el tiempo que nos dejamos de ver, cómo llegué a Londres y más exactamente allí, a esa noche, a verla bailar. Después fue su turno de contarme sobre los ensayos en el _Royal Academy of Dance_, la primera vez que subió a un escenario delante de un lugar completamente lleno, y la emoción de bailar Giselle, su pieza preferida, en el mismo escenario de esa noche; los escalones que fue subiendo hasta ser considerada una de las principales bailarinas de la nueva generación de la academia; el cómo extrañaba a su padre y de la pequeña Forks…

―¿Bells? ―llamé mientras caminábamos por la calle, en dirección a nuestros carros.

―¿Hmm?

―¿Crees que el destino nos está dando otra oportunidad?

―No lo sé, Edward… eso solo el tiempo lo dirá.

.

.

.

**Diez años después.**

Finalmente el viernes había llegado y tenía el fin de semana entero para descansar. Eso era todo en lo que podía pensar al detener el carro en el garaje de la casa, después de una semana pasada prácticamente en el tribunal. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de bajar del carro cuando casi me voy al suelo con el impacto de Enzo tirándose contra mí.

―¡Papá, lo prometiste! ―dijo, mirando hacia arriba, con la cara más seria que podía hacer a sus cinco años.

―Hola para ti también, campeón ―dije, desordenando su cabello, prácticamente la única parte que heredó de mí.

―No intentes engañarme, papá. Dijiste que iríamos en el monopatín al parque cuando llegaras.

No pude contener la carcajada. Él me hacía acordar de mí mismo cuando descubrí las maravillas de estar sobre la tabla, con el viento golpeándome en el rostro.

―No lo he olvidado, Enzo ―dije, sonriéndole―. Solo voy a cambiarme de ropa y vamos.

No termine de hablar y él ya corrió en dirección al cuarto donde el monopatín, bicicletas y otros juegos estaban guardados, dejándome riendo solo mientras subía las escaleras del balcón donde Victoria observaba atentamente a su hermano, que intentaba enseñarle al pobre perro a andar en monopatín.

―¡Hola, princesa! ―dije cargándola, colocándola sobre el balcón, arrancando una carcajada fuerte de ella.

―¡Papá! ―gritó antes de depositar un beso en mi mejilla.

Si Enzo era una copia de su mamá, con excepción del cabello, Victoria era una verdadera copia mía: la piel blanca, los ojos verdes y el cabello cobre; pero felizmente formando rizos que caían por toda su espalda.

―¿Dónde está mamá? ―pregunté, colocándola en el suelo.

―Abajo ―dijo antes de correr para juntarse con su hermano en el patio, y con Jully, nuestra labrador, que los acompañaba desde su nacimiento y que, aún con su edad, tenía ánimo de seguirlos a donde fuera que vayan.

Me detuve en la puerta, observando la imagen que se desenvolvía dentro. Bella estaba en mitad del cuarto, con los ojos cerrados mientras sus movimientos seguían el ritmo de la música clásica que sonaba.

Mandé a construir ese estudio, para ella, en nuestra casa, algunos años después de nuestro matrimonio ―que pasó poco tiempo después de que descubrimos que estaba embarazada por primera vez―, para que pudiese continuar bailando como lo hizo toda su vida. Ese era su lugar, donde se relajaba y se perdía en medio de los recuerdos y su baile.

Podía continuar ahí, parado, mirándola bailar por el resto de mi vida. Aún después de dos embarazos y de los años pasados, continuaba bailado hermosamente, por los menos para mí.

La música llegó a su fin y abrió los ojos, sonriendo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron a través del espejo.

―¿Volviendo a vivir el tiempo en que me mirabas bailar desde lejos?

―Algunas costumbres de la gente no se pierden ―dije, rodeando su cintura.

Bella colocó su frente en la mía, nuestros ojos fijos uno en el otro antes de que nuestros labios se juntara en un beso apasionado.

―¡Vamos pronto, papá! ―el grito de Enzo nos interrumpió y nos separamos, riendo del entusiasmo de nuestro hijo mayor.

.

.

.

Dimos unas tres vueltas alrededor del lago y Enzo seguía insistiendo en que ya era grande y que podía ir solo, pero no iba a correr el riesgo de que terminara herido. Cuando digo que era una copia de su madre, quiero decir una _copia_ _exacta_, inclusive en la habilidad de tropezarse con sus propios pies.

Estaba preparado para convencerlo de que regresáramos a casa cuando Bella y Victoria se acercaron con Charlie, que se había mudado a Londres para estar más cerca de su hija y nietos.

―¿Será que puedo dar una vueltita? ―preguntó, acercándose a nosotros, con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

Dicen que las segundas oportunidades son raras, y desperdicié las mías. Pero por alguna razón desconocida el destino y Bella me dieron una tercera oportunidad… y esa, con seguridad, no la dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí llega, ¿Qué tal? ¿No fue una linda historia?<strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, son muy especiales para mí, un pago genial :3**

**La siguiente traducción en la lista es: El Mago. Es un OS. Les dejo el summary.**

"**Bella, una chica extremadamente religiosa, se encuentra en una etapa de crecimiento personal y auto aceptación cuando conoce a un auto proclamado mago."**

**Invito cordialmente a que se unan al grupo que tengo en Facebook (link en mi perfil) ahí subo adelantos, portadas, y las próximas traducciones, porque la lista sigue, :D**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
